


Her Voice

by HarrietALae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrietALae/pseuds/HarrietALae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble of Levi and his thoughts on Hanji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Voice

The only reason they had met was because she was atrocious. The loudest woman in the dorms, partying it up in a tipsy state, telling ridiculous stories as she took more liquor. Her laugh was the loudest, cracking and breaking through most of her sentences even after he held her hair back when she got sick. Somewhere among all the laughter she managed to melt him, get him to chuckle at something stupid she had said before suggesting a better ‘first impression’ when she sobered up.

She was hard to keep up with; the woman talked mile a minute. More often than not the topic of conversation switched or jumped around. Two sentences in a conversation could be the same topic of five sentences ago, but not three sentences ago. She liked to ramble, or rather - she needed to. She kept herself so busy, and it seemed she couldn’t write down her thoughts fast enough. He didn’t mind, he liked hearing her go on; it was relaxing. Maybe it was somewhere among all the topic changing he had agreed to go with her to visit her parents during the break.

Her mother talked quickly, but her voice was light. Her father spoke slow, but his voice was rough. She seemed a good mix of the two; a booming voice, and fast as lightning. Around her parents, she was a bit more jittery than he could recall. Her voice would crack more often, as it usually only did in a fiery passionate rant. She wasn’t as loud as she normally was, a bit more… ‘timid’ in a sense, around her family. The family was a warming scene though; it was nice to be around one again. Her comments were more bold around them though, snapping a picture as she claimed she’d never seen him smile so much.

After some time he got used to her loud outbursts. He had heard the woman shout in anger and sob in happiness. He couldn’t think of a time he had heard her squeal like a child - loud and ear piercing - until the day he asked for her hand. It was one of the most painful noises he had ever run into, though her answer was all the remedy he would need, along with her laughter.

No, not many really saw Hanji’s voice was the most soothing thing in the world. She was boisterous, it’s what he loved about her. She wasn’t the most conventional person he’d ever met and he couldn’t be happier. It wasn’t her voice that he married her for, but if he had never heard it they wouldn’t have ever met… It was something he thought about sometimes, but not as often as he did, at the exact moment when midnight struck and their bedroom door was nudged opened to show her. In all her beauty, there she stood with a small plate and a candle giving some illumination to the slice of cake that held it. How beautiful her voice was as she whispered the song to ring in his birthday, tiptoeing to the bed and sliding onto the sheets gracefully as she handed the plate over with nothing but child-like giggles before encouraging him to ‘make a wish’.

What else could he possible wish for?


End file.
